Sinnoh high school-my first FIC
by Pearlshiping2014
Summary: Ash is a normal student who is not really attracted to girls until dawn starts school then that all changes
1. Chapter 1-first sight

THIS IS A STORY IN ASH,S POV AND ALSO DAWNS  
THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE! :)  
I JUST HOPE I CAN KEEP TO THE STANDARDS OF PEARLSHIPING  
ANY WAY AS MOST PEOPLE SAY...ON WITH THE FIC

It was the start of a new school year. My second of Sinnoh high. My friend May told me about her friend coming to start here. I was surprised since Sinnoh high did not have a very good reputation.

May, what can I say about May? She is nice,funny,a great friend. She has nice brown hair flowing from her red bandana she always wears. She wears a nice red top and her shorts are very short and her legs seem to go on forever!

"I can't wait for dawn to get here! She is really nice ash, you will like her a lot I betcha" she said with a wink. "Dawn? Who's dawn? Oh right is that your friend who is starting tomorrow?" May looks at me angrily "YES I HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT HER FOR 2 WEEKS ASH!" I back off from her "geez sorry May I guess I have had a lot on my mind after Misty and I broke up"

Yes you heard me, me and Misty went out after all this time. Misty finally summed up the courage to tell me how she feels. I did not like her like that a lot but I gave her a chance. It did not end well.

"Oh right you and misty still not talking?" May said with nicely "not yet" I frown at those words "it will work out ash trust me, when am I ever wrong?" She gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back "thanks may you are the best" I give May a long hug.

THE NEXT DAY  
SORRY THAT IT CHANGES FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD MY MIND DOES THAT HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME.

I was walking to school bored as hell when I saw May talking to this girl laughing. I could not clearly see the girl because she had her back to me but what I did she had me wanting to see more. She had beautiful long blue hair with a white cap on it.  
She was wearing what looked like a dress but not a fancy one instead it was one that could be worn everyday and I guess she did. It was black at the top and it turned into a mini skirt that was pink. Then as I got out of my daydream I realised that May and the girl where gone! But how did they? Never mind

I check my watch and notice the time "IM LATE!" I start to run to try make it in time.  
I run into class "ASH! WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" Miss pike shouted as I entered the room "I'm...sorry..miss..." I move to my seat and sit down panting because of the run. The head teacher walks in to the room "I would like to introduce a new student to the school today" I can not see her at this point she is behind a door frame. "Of course mr oak" mr oak gestures the new student to come into the classroom. That's when I notice it's her the blue haired girl May was talking to. She walked into the class and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I saw her and she is beautiful!

Wait did I just say beautiful? I have never thought of a girl in that kind of way before but with her she is beautiful and I would gladly be the first to admit it, that is if I had any courage.I had to stop looking at her or run the risk of being seen by her. No way could I let that happen I would be so embarrassed and to top things off she would think I'm a freak.

And then mr oak sits her next to me?! Why me! I am gonna make such an arse of myself. And then I hear it "hey my name is dawn it's a pleasure to meet you" Jesus her voice sounds like an angel. I look around to see her smile. My heart sank it's just perfect "hello m-my name is Ash""ash is a nice name I like it" she smiled again. That smile I would die for it just makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9 I don't know why. I never felt that way about a smile on a girl but that one smile I would kill for.

"Ash are you there? Are you daydreaming?" Damn I forgot to talk "uh yeah I'm f-fine thanks d-dawn" even her name gives me goosebumps It fits her so well. I have a strange urge to just kiss her now but there is no way I would even attempt to in class. I would be so embarrassed if she slapped me or worse she would say there is no chance that we could be together. NO! Shake that thought away ash don't think that. "D-dawn can I a-ask you a question...?" I'm all nerves waiting for her reaction  
"Of course ash" "do you wanna..." Starts to regret it "what ash?" She looks isn't my eyes. Oh god her eyes are so perfect "do you wanna come around my house today?" I look back into her eyes "of course ash! That would be great and fun" she smiled that makes my heart skip a beat every time "y-you really want to?" She looks at me with a confused look "of course why would I not?" "No reason dawn"

AFTER SCHOOL

I look over the field to see...her. The one that makes me go crazy, the one that has taken over all my feelings. "Hey dawn!" She looks at me with those eyes oh god those eyes! Why are they so damn beautiful? It's impossible to know why but I love them anyway...wait did I say...LOVE? No ash you are not in love with dawn there is no way you are in love damn it.

"Hey ash" she was smiling, was she happy to see me?

"Are you ready dawn? Oh I should warn you about my mother she is very good at embarrassing me but she makes up for it with her cooking she is the best cook in the world!"

"My mum also embarrasses me!"

"No way, you to?"

"Yes way ash" she poked her tongue out playfully at me. Wow that's hot...did I just call her hot?! Oh my god I'm very attracted to her.

I just want to stroke her beautiful blue hair and hear those three words come from her mouth

But I just meet...

HAHA CLIFF-HANGER YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT  
I WILL BRING OUT CHAPTER TWO WHEN I GET 3 REVIEWS  
SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT OH WELL  
BYE :p


	2. Chapter 2-walking home

**anyway here is chapter 2 in dawns POV**

**sorry it's a bit late guys but I just finished it.**

**but here is chapter 2 in dawns POV this time**

... I just meet him how could I be falling for him? No dawn there must be an explanation for this. Sure you have had a boyfriend but you never even kissed him! What makes ash so different?

"Dawn are you okay" shit I forgot to talk.

"Oh yeah I'm fine ash, thanks" he smiles, damn that perfect smile.

But he probably does not feel that way about you dawn. I mean why would he? Oh god I need to hold back the tears.

"Dawn! Are you crying?!"

"A little, I'm fine though ash it's just..." I start to regret saying anything.

"What is it dawn?" He said in his kind thoughtful voice.

"I was scared that May would be my only friend and then I meet you the most nicest,caring and thoughtful boy ever" I let out some tears.

"Then what's wrong?"

"My ex and I have only had one boyfriend before is coming to the school and he is heartless and cold" I have to hug him to stop myself.

"Oh god dawn I had no idea...what's this guys name?"

"Paul"

(**A/N:sorry to anyone that likes dawn and Paul together I just don't like that combo very much. Sorry don't hurt me!)**

"Don't worry dawn I'm here for you"

"No you don't understand ash he will try something he might hurt you! I can't lose you...as a friend I mean!" Shit did I just say that?

"Oh yeah as a friend right" he said almost as if he is disappointed. No way can he be disappointed. Could ash like me?

"Is it a bad thing to be my friend" I teased.

"What that's not what I said dawn!" He sweat dropped.

"I'm kidding ash don't worry"

"Oh thank god you scared me missy"

"Oh hell no" I chance after the little brat.

"Can't catch me missy"

"Wanna bet?" I smirk at him but he is just to fast for me!

We arrive at his on his street and we can see his house at the end of the street, it's small but I like it it reminds me of my own home.

"Wow, nice house ash I really like it" I smile looking into his brown eyes it could get lost in.

"T-thanks dawn" he said nervously.

"Hey ash, do you like May? As in more then a friend?" I hope he says she is just a good friend. Wait why do I care I don't like him!...do I?

"W-what?! No she is just a good friend and I kinda like someone else..." Is he getting worried?

"Who is it ash you can trust me" he uses his hat to cover his blush.

"Don't worry dawn I will tell you soon enough"

"Aww but I wanna know now" I use my childish voice.

"Uhh I will race ya to my house"

Damn I wanna know. Why is he avoiding it? Maybe it's me? No way dawn in your dreams...WAIT why do I even care?

"Oh you are so on mister"

I try to run after him but he is to fast for me to catch up with him.

"Hey...ash...wait up!" I scream at him. Oh god did he just trip over?!

"Ash are you okay?" He smiles

"Yes dawn I am fine thanks"

Thank god he is okay.

"Well we are at my house now so that's good" he Beamed

"Oh that is good" up close his house is even nicer then it is from the end of the street. I mean I can imagine myself livening in this quaint little house.

"She's not much but she does the job" he said with a grin. His mum then opens the door.

"Hello ash, did you remember to put on Clean pants on today?" His face instantly turns red.

"MUM DONT SAY THAT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" I giggle.

"Your mum is like my mum. Always embarrassing me in front of my friends"

"I'm not the only one? Wow"

"Oh ash who is your cute friend" his mum thinks I'm cute?

"Mum stop it!" His face turning more red.

"It's okay ash" I smile so he knows I mean it

"Come on in you two diner is almost ready"

"Okay mum, let's go dawn it will be fun"

"Yeah it will"

**that's chapter 2. I want 5 reviews before I put up chapter 3 (if you want it early that is otherwise it will be up next Sunday)**

**oh and also next chapter will be in third person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about not uploading, but I was with my girlfriend so I got distracted so sorry again but here is chapter 3.**

**i hope I will not forget again so...yeah **

Chapter 3

Ash and Dawn enter the ketchum house hold together, Ash's mum smiling at ash making him blush a lot.

"Ash sweetie, can you go to the shops for me please? We are out of ketchup" his mum said smiling to her only son.

"Sure mum! Dawn do you wanna stay here or come with me? It's up to you"

"I will stay here with your mum ash and help her cook the food" dawn said with a smile.

"No Dawn, I can't let our guest do any work" Delia ketchum said sweetly.

"Oh no mrs ketchum I insist"

Delia sighs "fine, but at least call me Delia and not mrs ketchum please"

"Sure Delia, if that's what you want" dawn said smiling at Delia. Ash on the other hand was acting a bit different around this girl then he did with ether misty or May 'maybe he likes her' she thought hopefully. She really wants her son to find someone he loves with all his heart, but as of yet she has no proof that ash might like dawn.

"Okay, I will be back soon mum" he said looking at the two girls, worrying about if they would talk behind his back and that would most likely lead to his mum embarrassing him when he is not even there to defend himself!

"Bye ash!" Both of them said in unison, waving

Ash then leaves the house and starts to run to the store to shorten the time his mum has to embarrass him.

At the ketchum household

"So dawn what made your family move to kanto? To pallet town at that?" Delia asked the young blue haired girl.

"Well it's only me and my mum so it was easier to decide where we where going to move to. And also pallet town is a lot like twinleaf town. And we always wanted to move to kanto anyway" the young girl said to the older one, trying to put on a smile but failing because of her dad leavening her mum when he found out she was pregnant with dawn.

"Oh sorry dawn, I had no idea, do you want to talk about what happened with him or not? I'm a very good listener" Delia says as she walks up to the younger girl with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Maybe one day, I just don't really wanna talk about it today or anytime soon, I just hate that man" Delia dropped it since she could guess her farther walked out on her and her mother at some point in the past, and she did not know the man but by what she had guessed she would hate that man as well.

"Okay sweetie" yes Delia called someone else's child sweetie, it's just what she does, she did it with May and misty as well. "But if you ever change your mind you can talk to me about it or maybe even ash, I'm sure he would love to help, he is caring of everyone...that's if they deserve it" Delia said smiling at the young girl in front of her who was clearly still sad.

"Okay mrs ke- I mean Delia, thank you for your hospitality towards the new girl at school" she said becoming more happy with each passing second. The older of the two girls noticed this and smiled at her, knowing she did not go to far with the subject of her dad.

"Of course! Just because you are the 'new girl' does not mean people should not treat you the same, and also my ash has taken a liking to you, and he can tell if people are nice or not by just saying 'hello' to them, it's, as he puts it, a 'gift' he has" dawn just laughed at this.

In town with ash

"Hey ashy boy" ash heard from behind him, it was his good friend Gary oak. Ash did still not like the nickname from Gary.

"GARY DONT CALL ME THAT!" Ash shouted at the auburn haired boy who flinched as ash shouted at him.

"Wow calm down ashy boy, anyway did you see that new blue haired girl at school? I'm gonna try get her if you know what I mean" ash felt very angry as Gary said that.

"Don't you dare Gary oak" ash had said that but regretted saying it after what came next.

"Why is that ash ketchum? Besides who would want to go for you when I'm available?" Gary said being a bit to cocky. ash just went sad at that, thinking 'he is right. Who would go for me when all guys are better' Gary noticed he made his rival turned friend sad.

"I was just kidding ash, if you meet her you might have a change" he said telling what he thought was the truth.

"Well about that... She is at my house now, she is having dinner with me and my mum, I only came here to get ketchup" he said truthfully

"Oh ash can I come please?! Pretty please ash" he was begging but ash knew what Gary would do when he sees dawn so he decided to say no.

"No Gary, I know what you are like around girls and dawn is beauti-" he stopped realising he was about to call a girl, a girl he just meet as well, beautiful. This was not like ash at all.

"Oh my god! Ashy boy thinks a girl is beautiful! But what I don't understand is why you did not see that in misty..." Gary said to ash with a confused/happy look on his face.

"Gary shut up about misty! We still are not talking which sucks since before she asked me out we where amassing friends but now she ignores me" ash said looking sad.

"Oh sorry ash, anyway I gotta go gramps wants me, see ya!" Gary says, running away.

"Bye Gary!" Ash said. He then runs to the supermarket and buys some ketchup 'time to go home and eat' at that point Ash's stomach made a noise similar to a dieing whale.

"Time to go home" ash said to himself.


End file.
